It is a known fact that 62 million new scars are created yearly on the skin of human beings from one cause or another, including incisions, operations, biopsies, burns, accidents, and the like, whether intentionally or unintentionally inflicted, and that present technology in the improvement of the appearance of scars has not yet provided any drug or substance of organic origin which is approved for the express purpose of improving the appearance of scars, although compositions comprising a drug to reduce erythema as by promoting decoagulation and absorption of heme or colored blood fragments, e.g., an anticoagulant such as heparin, have been proposed and although various devices including silicone sheets of the Kelocote.TM. type have been made available. Such silicone sheets or devices have the serious shortcoming of drying out to leave a hard and sometimes brittle, and in any event inconvenient and uncomfortably hard or stiff, sheet in the area in which applied to the skin, causing obvious discomfort to the patient, whereas dermatological compositions containing a drug of synthetic or natural origin raise questions as to overkill especially when the primary objective of the dermatological composition and method involved is cosmetic, that is, to improve the appearance of a scar. Although the individual components of the present composition have been used previously in dermatological compositions, they have not previously been combined, especially in the present proportions, and least of all in the absence of a drug serving as an active ingredient, for the present purposes.